You're The Most Important
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: [Post-ep 38, after ep 39 preview] My loose prediction on what happens between Shin Joon Ho, Lee Soon Shin, and Choi Yeon Ah directly after the dating scandal breaks out.


You're The Most Important

Summary: Post-ep 38, after ep 39 preview. My loose prediction on what happens between Shin Joon Ho, Lee Soon Shin, and Choi Yeon Ah directly after the dating scandal breaks out, including Yeon Ah's manipulation, Joon Ho's confession, and the kiss between Joon Ho and Soon Shin.

* * *

"How did this happen?"

When Choi Yeon Ah had asked to see him, claiming it was an urgent matter, Shin Joon Ho had never expected to hear that the scandal was actually pertaining to him. Where they got the information that he and Yeon Ah were in a relationship, he didn't know, but all he could think about is Soon Shin.

Had she heard yet? How would she react? How to fix this? He had been so close to confessing to her and now, that opportunity had been all but destroyed. He glanced at his watch and winced. Meeting Yeon Ah was only supposed to take a couple of minutes, but due to the severity of the scandal, he had stayed far longer than he had meant to.

_I'm sorry, Soon Shin. Please wait for me a while longer._

Joon Ho looked at Yeon Ah, waiting for her response, but she remained silent as she took another sip of her alcohol. "I don't know, Joon Ho-ssi. If I did, do you think I would be here? I would be working to dispel these rumors."

"You can dispel them even without knowing who created this scandal," he pointed out. "I need you to fix it, Yeon Ah. Release a statement clarifying these rumors." Joon Ho quickly stood up and straightened his jacket while glancing at his watch again.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you I had a previous appointment. Sorry." He nodded at her respectfully. "I'll take my leave first."

Without a backward glance, Joon Ho walked out of the restaurant as fast as he could, hoping Soon Shin was still waiting for him at Drop Top Cafe. He didn't notice the way Yeon Ah had slammed her glass against the table with angry, tear-filled eyes over the fact that even this situation could not distract him from Soon Shin.

* * *

Joon Ho ran inside Drop Top Cafe, gasping for breath as he frantically searched for Soon Shin. It didn't take him long to realize she was no longer there and his heart dropped at the prospect that she had heard the false news of his relationship with Yeon Ah.

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed her number, but it only kept ringing before reaching her voicemail. Not one to give up so easily, Joon Ho called her again, but it was no use. It was official - Soon Shin was avoiding him.

* * *

Soon Shin glanced at her phone, wondering how it was possible to feel so different seeing the characters "Depyunim Shin Joon Ho" flashing across the ID screen now compared to the last time he had called. She sighed and blinked back tears before turning her phone over to avoid seeing his name. Her heart hurts. Her head hurts. Everything hurts. She didn't want to talk to him.

She stood up from her seat at the vanity table and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She wanted to forget everything now - forget her silly thoughts that perhaps Joon Ho returned her feelings, forget his smile that made her heart quicken, forget the times he had cared for her so much, and forget the way it had felt to fall asleep and wake up in his arms at Wando. How could Joon Ho ever have any affections for her when he had someone beautiful and successful like Yeon Ah? Especially with the past they shared that she could never be a part of.

She had been silly and stupid, getting her hopes soaring so high only to fall with nothing to cushion the blow. Soon Shin sniffled and closed her eyes. All she wanted to do now was sleep. At least in her sleep, she wouldn't feel this heartache.

* * *

"Depyunim!" In Sung cried as he burst into Joon Ho's office, his eyes wild with disbelief. "Did you see the news? Are you really in a relationship with Choi Yeon Ah? Didn't you like Soon Shin? Ottoke?"

Joon Ho sighed and soothed his temples with the pads of his fingers. "In Sung."

"Yes, Depyunim?"

"Have you seen Soon Shin today?"

"Ah, Soon Shin?" In Sung asked, holding back a grimace. "Why?"

Joon Ho's head snapped up to glare at his secretary. "Hey, you..."

In Sung leapt back in fear of his boss' wrath and quickly stuttered out a response with exasperation. "I saw her in the practice room when I came in this morning."

Joon Ho's face lit up and he quickly stood, determined to find and speak with Soon Shin. He cleared his throat and straightened his jacket, ignoring In Sung's protests as he left his office in pursuit of the woman he owed an explanation to. He walked briskly and reached her practice room just as she was leaving.

"Soon Shin," he greeted with a smile, but it quickly left his face when she remained expressionless. Wordlessly, she brushed past him and walked away.

"Aish... That girl," Joon Ho murmured. "She didn't even give me a chance to explain."

* * *

"Congratulations, Yeon Ah-ssi!"

"Yeon Ah-ssi, why didn't you tell us you were dating Joon Ho-ssi?"

"Ah, Yeon Ah-ssi, you're so lucky!"

It had been this way ever since Soon Shin arrived on set to film for the drama, Love Recipe. It was difficult hearing the congratulations and even more difficult to hear Yeon Ah accepting it with a wide smile and a cheerful laugh. Seeing her reaction to the crew members positive words erased the remainder of Soon Shin's hopes that the news was nothing more than a rumor, a digging of Yeon Ah and Joon Ho's past that led to misunderstandings. Suddenly, Soon Shin wanted to be anywhere but here.

She tried to distract herself by reading her script, but the constant buzz of conversation was too much. She glanced at Yeon Ah over the top of her script book to find Yeon Ah already staring at her with a triumphant smirk. Quickly, Soon Shin bit her bottom lip nervously and looked away. No one needed to say anything. She already knew. Yeon Ah was clearly the victor in this situation, as she always seemed to be.

Soon Shin had not forgotten all the stunts Yeon Ah had pulled to jeopardize her career and though it had caused her to be viewed negatively by her sunbae co-workers, she would not allow Yeon Ah the additional satisfaction of seeing her upset.

That notion; however, was quickly destroyed when Joon Ho walked onto the set and Yeon Ah greeted him happily. He was startled by Yeon Ah's warm greeting, but approached her nonetheless before nodding in response. "Oh. Yeon Ah."

A chorus of comments about the couple quickly followed and Soon Shin couldn't help but scoff, wishing she could simply walk away. Instead, with a frown, she resumed reading through her lines for the scene that would be filmed soon. She didn't notice Joon Ho was looking for her until he came to a stop beside her with a hesitant look on his face - the one she found to be cutely attractive.

"Soon Shin-ah."

She paused mid-sentence, slanted her eyes at him, then walked away without a word. Joon Ho sighed, feeling his frustration building. The pressure on him was strong. Soon Shin was not speaking to him, he had not seen any updated news regarding the scandal, and he could hear the drama crew whispering about him and Yeon Ah. He gritted his teeth. Something wasn't right.

"Yeon Ah, let's talk for a moment," he stated flatly, walking past her without waiting for a response.

After finding privacy at the corner of the room, Joon Ho whirled around to face the source of his frustrations. "I told you to release an article clarifying the situation, but you didn't. And what are you doing in front of everyone?"

Yeon Ah chuckled. "Joon Ho-ssi. As the CEO of a talent agency, I would think you'd know better than anyone that a scandal like this is not easily fixed. I have my reputation to think about, not to mention yours. I don't plan on releasing anything to clarify the situation until I can guarantee that it won't affect me negatively."

Joon Ho shook his head in disbelief. "No. I cannot keep this scandal alive. This situation needs to get settled."

"Why?" Yeon Ah smiled. "Is there a reason for the rush? In the past, you would never have minded if something like this got released."

"This is not the past anymore. You know that as well as I do," Joon Ho stated. "I do not want to hurt anyone."

She sneered, crossing her arms across her chest. "Who? Soon Shin? If you're really thinking of Soon Shin, then think carefully and behave. What do you think will happen to her if news gets out that you are dating your actress after the whole world knows you were dating me? It's very important for her to have a good reputation as a rookie actress. If we just let the scandal go, you would be protecting her. Isn't that right?"

"Why are you so against clarifying the situation?" Joon Ho asked, his voice raising in volume with his impatience.

Yeon Ah only smiled. "Remember, by doing this, you're protecting Soon Shin." With one last smug look, Yeon Ah walked away, leaving behind nothing but turmoil for Joon Ho.

* * *

Joon Ho walked into his office with determination. If Yeon Ah wouldn't put a stop to this, then he would. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting Soon Shin or holding back his confession any longer. He wasn't sure what Soon Shin felt for him, but it hurts him to see her upset and avoiding him. She had appeared so sad and forlorn in the handful of times he'd seen her since the scandal broke out and each time, she had ignored him - avoided him altogether.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he straightened when In Sung walked in. "You were looking for me, Depyunim?"

Joon Ho handed him a copy of the magazine Yeon Ah had shown him at the restaurant. "In Sung, call the magazine and find their source for the scandal. I want to see how confident they were in their source to release such an article."

"Yes, Depyunim," In Sung replied, taking the magazine with both hands before leaving.

Not even an hour later, In Sung had returned. He approached Joon Ho slowly and cautiously, unsure of how he would take the news.

"Did you find out the source?" Joon Ho asked, not looking up from his work.

"Ah. Yes," In Sung replied, nervously playing with his fingers.

"And?"

"C-Choi Yeon Ah," he stuttered.

Joon Ho paused mid-signature and glanced up at his secretary. "What about Choi Yeon Ah?"

"She was the source. Choi Yeon Ah was the one who said there was a relationship between you two."

All at once, it was as though all energy had left his body. He felt cold and confused. Shocked. Why? His face must have revealed his complete surprise because In Sung began exclaiming his bewilderment at the situation as well. Calming himself and getting control over his emotions, Joon Ho suddenly knew what he had to do.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Joon Ho-ssi? What's the occasion?" Yeon Ah asked with a smile as she approached him at the table he had reserved for them at the Blacksmith.

"Sit first," Joon Ho responded, gesturing towards the chair across from him.

Gracefully sitting down, Yeon Ah placed her purse in the chair beside her and surveyed him with her smile still in place. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeon Ah..." Joon Ho sighed, resting his forearms on the table. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

He licked his dry lips and sighed again. "Why would you create such a scandal between us?"

Her smile immediately dropped and her eyes widened in shock. "How..."

"I already sent in an article that will be published tomorrow clearing the situation," Joon Ho cut in, not waiting for her to respond. "I don't know why you would do such a thing, but never attempt it again." He pushed his chair back and stood, but Yeon Ah's words gave him pause.

"You don't know? How could you not know? I wanted to hold onto you by any means available. You only have eyes for Soon Shin, but what about me?" Yeon Ah cried, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "What am I supposed to do when you refuse to look in my direction again?"

He didn't respond. Couldn't respond. What was he supposed to say? He was shocked speechless. It was unexpected and he knew he could no longer give Yeon Ah what she wanted. He had moved on and she should too. Their relationship was ancient history now - a history that would not be repeated.

"How could you?" Yeon Ah continued. "How could you make me fall for you again and not even spare me another chance? You can give me at least one chance too, can't you?"

"I'm sorry, Yeon Ah. I never meant to hurt you or lead you on, but... I have no interest in you anymore," Joon Ho said, trying to let her down gently.

"Then the bet? Was that all for fun or a way to get revenge for our break up?" She yelled, standing up so fast her chair screeched against the tile floor.

"I told you, it was to get you signed to my agency. Nothing more." He sighed. "Sorry."

Joon Ho turned to leave, but Yeon Ah quickly grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. "Why? What does Soon Shin have that I don't? How could you leave me for her?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, understanding her hurt, but unable to help her. Slowly, he reached for her hand, then pried it off of his arm before releasing his hold on her. "Love... has no reasons. I don't know when I fell for Soon Shin, but once I realized it, there was no turning back. I don't want to turn back."

He gave her a slight nod before leaving the restaurant, intent on finding Soon Shin and confessing to her as soon as possible. His heart was so overwhelmed with love for her, he feared it might burst. As he ran towards his future, he dialed Soon Shin's number once again, praying that this time, she would pick up.

* * *

Her phone was ringing again.

Soon Shin stared at the caller ID, not at all surprised to find "Depyunim Shin Joon Ho" displayed in flashing characters. She didn't know why he kept calling her and her heart ached too much for her to hear his voice. With a sigh, she silenced her phone and put it back into her purse.

Leaning against the park bench, Soon Shin inhaled deeply then exhaled, wondering why she had decided to come to the park for some fresh air. There were too many memories laced in this place, like the way Joon Ho so carefully bandaged her fingers after she had cut them while learning to cook. Their banter that same night over their height was unforgettable.

She sighed and closed her eyes, reminiscing about the times she had spent with Joon Ho.

"Why didn't you answer my call?"

Soon Shin's eyes snapped open in surprise to find Joon Ho standing in front of her, his expression intense but unreadable. She leapt out of her seat and exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" Joon Ho asked her, his brows furrowed together in concern. "Are you mad at me? I can explain."

She shook her head. "Depyunim, please. Don't treat me well. It confuses me. My heart doesn't know what to think." Soon Shin brushed past him to leave, but his warm hand quickly wrapped around her elbow to stop her.

"Soon Shin, let me explain."

She turned around to face him, unable to keep the sadness hidden any longer. "There is nothing to explain." She gently removed her arm from his grasp, but Joon Ho simply placed his hand back on her elbow, refusing to let her leave. "Are you stupid? How could you not know? How could you not understand my heart? I like _you_, Soon Shin. Not Yeon Ah. That scandal? It's not true."

He paused, feeling the nerves settling in, weighing him down yet lifting him up at the same time. "I've always liked you. I just never knew what you felt for me... but now, I do."

Slowly, he released her arm and moved to gently frame her face with his hands, stroking her cheeks tenderly as he stared at her with all the love he possessed. His eyes gleamed with a light sheen of tears, proof of how much he truly loved her. Soon Shin returned his stare with her own tear-filled eyes, unbelieving what she had just heard Joon Ho confess.

He slowly drew in a deep breath and stepped closer to her, allowing her to become aware of his intentions and to pull away if she wished to, but Soon Shin slowly placed her hands on his waist, fisting the fabric of his shirt in her hands. Gradually, he leaned into her, their hearts beating in rapid synchronized rhythm against each other, and pressed his lips against hers with all the tenderness he possessed.

It was the perfect moment, the perfect kiss. Their lips moved gently over each other, exploring for the first time new sensations, new feelings, and new love. They recalled the moments that brought them to this very point in time and the way fate had tied their futures together - their first encounter when she spilled food on him and he got her fired, when she called him a stalker, when he accidentally helped the fake Shin Joon Ho escape, when she cried in front of him as he offered her a Gabi Entertainment contract, when he showed her off as his new actress, when she signed the contract, when he visited her house and got mistaken as a man interested in dating her, when they went hiking together, when he helped put ointment on her forehead after her fight with Yi Jung, when he protected her against being mistreated by Song Mi Ryung, when he told her he believed in her, and when she found out about the bet.

But even then, it had not been the end for them. Their love was destined, meant to be, because despite the hurt she suffered when she learned she had been part of a bet, Joon Ho had never stopped caring for her.

He had been there for her when she had needed someone to be her support, like when she was told Song Mi Ryung was actually her birth mother and when it was revealed that her father wasn't her biological father. Joon Ho had been there to wipe her tears away. She recalled the disappointment of her failed audition, the joy from her successful second audition, the times they spent together on the train, at Wando, at Gabi Entertainment. Each memory was beautiful and each memory was special.

It had taken them so long to get to this point, but it was worth every moment. Soon Shin had never felt such happiness than at this very moment, in Joon Ho's arms, sharing the sweetest, warmest, gentlest kiss she had ever experienced.

Slowly, they pulled away, reading each other with their eyes to confirm what they felt. With a soft smile, Joon Ho pulled her into his arms for a warm embrace and, finally, Soon Shin realized it was not a dream. This was reality. This was truly happening.

She smiled then and wrapped her arms around him. "I like you too, Depyunim," she whispered. "But what about Yeon Ah-ssi?"

Joon Ho chuckled softly, repeating a phrase he had spoken to her once before. "It's not important. This is most important to me right now. _You're_ the most important to me."

* * *

_END~_

_Underlined sentences comes directly from ep 39's video preview.  
Thanks to Fidelity for translating.  
_


End file.
